


Will That Be All?

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will That Be All?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



Like a mantra echoing in his head, he told himself he hired the new secretary strictly for her overabundance of vital skill sets to aid him in the executive office. Every day, she took charge of each task handed to her, all done in designer heels, tantalizing skirts, and red lipstick. And when she stood in the doorway, dark hair framing her face while asking if he needed anything else, he never had the courage to ask her to stay and close the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For I've Been a Temptress Too Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765955) by [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek)




End file.
